revengeristsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aura Shield
Works etheric double to be incarnated as a protective mantle or a screen that prevents etherised constant contact and "straight" with the world spiritual and acts as natural protection against assault more intense the less enlightened inhabitants of that plane, and also protecting the man against attack and multiplication of bacteria and larvae astralinas without the protective screen etheric invade the organization, not only the body taxman, during incarnation, as the spiritual constitution Also known as: *field or vital body *body or etheric *body or etheric double *biossoma *bioplasmic body "Body of Plasma Biological "- equivalent energy body to the physical body. Hindus already designated as pranamayakosha vehicle of prana.. etc ... (Known since ancient times) The major centers of 'prana' are the glands and nerve centers of the physical body, as well as their power centers of the etheric double, known as 'chakras' in the Hindu tradition, or other subtle bodies. The word chakra comes from Sanskrit and literally means wheel. The chakras are usually described as vortices bell-shaped or flower located on the surface of the etheric double having a diameter of approximately 10 cm. With its "rods" connecting some of the spinal cord and some other physical glands of the body. The traditional seven chakras are located at the base of the spine, spleen, navel, heart, throat, between the eyes and the top of the head. It is common to different religious traditions consider one or more of these points on the body as sacred, such as the "third eye" of the Hindus and the Pharaohs, and the halo on top of the head in the Christian and Buddhist traditions, among others. The flowing lines of the 'prana' in etheric form a true double circulation system and that it is based techniques of Hatha Yoga and Acupuncture, for example. PERISPIRIT AND DOUBLE ETHERIC Question: Is the psychosoma or etheric double which disintegrates after death? If so, the disembodied body which would manifest itself by energetic? - Answer: Hello, Okay? I do not know the book, but I seem to be going around a mixture concepts. Just do not know if the author or yourself. Let's try to clarify? etheric double (2) is one thing, and perisprit (or psychosoma) is another. The double layer energy is subtler than the physical body and denser than perisprit, consisting of a modification of the universal cosmic fluid (cosmic energy), which has the function of serving as a "vibrational fuel" for the physical body during incarnation. It is this layer that connects and keeps in touch the physical body and perisprit, since these two have very different energy densities. ******************************************************************** To give you an idea (very rough), imagine a device ultrasound. For there to be a perfect integration between the device emits waves (very fine) and the physical body of the patient (very dense compared to waves), the doctor uses a contact gel to ensure that there is no fault in the transmission of waves, to ensure that the waves arrive at the whole body and are perfectly captured back by the device. Well, the etheric double would be the contact between the gel perisprit (very subtle) and the physical body (very dense compared to perisprit), functioning as a zone of perfect contact between the two, ensuring perfect transmission of energy ... (This is an example of half-assed, but it was the only way I found to make my students understand more or less "where" was the etheric double!) Many people consider the double as a body, others would rather say that it is only layer energy that emanates from the physical body, and so on. Personally, from what I've studied and seen so far, I do not consider the etheric double as a body itself, but only one link binding energy (FORMAT steamy-energy of the physical body ), between the physical and perisprit during incarnation, also functioning as a "battery" of which the physical body takes the more subtle energies for its operation and which are also the chakras or centers of force that both speak. Already perisprit is the body with which we manifest in the spiritual or astral. It also consists of a variation of the universal cosmic fluid, but a "light version", ie, a constitution more subtle, much lower density than the physical body and also lower than the etheric double. According to Spiritism, is the perisprit that works as a template for the formation of each new physical body and it is also recorded that would incarnate all our experiences and also those experienced between one incarnation to another, like a tape or to be more modern, a CD-R (Compact Disc-Rewritable). perisprit And it is with that protrude incarnate during sleep, with the silver cord making a "bridge" between the two that the partial and temporary detachment. chains Other inform the perisprit still have their own centers of power, in correlation with the etheric double, but with more subtle functions, say so. When the physical body dies, the perisprit comes off and with it, the consciousness that animated one body. But the double remains the physical and slowly disintegrates in a period of a few hours (in some cases this process may take longer) after disincarnation. Time to disintegrating the double can vary widely according to the type of death , the age of the physical body, the level of spiritual enlightenment of the person, or "spiritual credit" that she has. For example, we know that the dual of a suicide may take even years to completely undo, because it is violent death with interruption of incarnation before the time and completely at odds with the universal laws. Already an elderly person who is very ill, will double its well worn by age and illness, making the process of disintegration even faster, at least in theory. The more "load" in any dual desencarnante harder it will be shutdown your perisprit and hence will also be more painful for the consciousness / mind. Therefore, the double actually decomposes after death of the physical body, but still holds perisprit through several incarnations, until the spirit evolve enough not nor need this subtle body, which would be called the "second death," when the spirit would manifest itself only in the mental body (3) Question: According to the author of the book, for the new incarnation was formed (without mesoclisis) one new psychosoma done by elementals (nature spirits) and such ... hum ... This proceeds? - Answer: No, actually, what is new is the way the etheric double, based on physical and mental mold offered by perisprit or psychosoma. As being done by elementals do not know, but it seems strange that such an important task and "specialized" is entrusted to a consciousness still more primitive stage. It seems more logical that other spirits help in this task (probably in partnership with the elementals appropriate for this task), or until the process occurs automatically, in that the perisprit reincarnating binds the physical body in the new training at fertilization. Question: So, we keep the perisprit during nonphysical ... Is that right? - Answer: Now you can relax. Retain, even the perisprit and "We dropped" the physical body with the etheric double back, ok? - Maisa Intelisano - São Paulo, August 7, 2003. (Maisa is São Paulo, granddaughter of Italian is 41 years, with taurine ascendant in Aquarius is interested in spiritual matters as long as he can remember, as diz.Aos 14 years was to Umbanda, led by his father, where he spent 13 years working as a medium for incorporation into all linhas.Aos 27 years passed to Spiritualism Kardecista where did the courses Basic Psychic and Evangelical, courses Exhibitor (speakers), Orientation Disincarnate and Evangelical Reflections, all in Seara Blessed Spiritist Institution. Along the same house, acted as a medium passes, clairvoyance psychophony and in the work of dispossession and shock soul, and has given lectures at various public service work, meetings and work with the information of the house, The Journal Seareiro with small chronic and messages. At 93 he became an instructor in the course Gospel of the same house where he taught for nearly six years. At 99, he left the Blessed Seara and accompanied the group Orientation Disincarnate who went to work in the Home Spiritualist Servants of Mary. At home, participates today the weekly meetings and teaches since early 2002 in the Basic Course and Psychic. Minister attended lectures and participates sporadically for the work of dispossession and passes when requested by the leaders. participant's study group and spiritual care of IPPB. For details on your work, see his column in the online magazine of our site - (Comments and notes from the text by Wagner Borges, on February 24, 2004): Request permission to Maisa to add some additional explanations on the subject she replied. Such explanations are necessary to clarify a bit about some different approaches on the subject, because of the various classifications and nomenclatures used by researchers of projectors and projection of consciousness and the vehicles of manifestation and plans conscienlial. C'mon! 1. Psychosoma (Greek ): Body psychic, astral body (Theosophy); Perispirit (Spiritualism); Lightbody (Occult); spiritual body (I Corinthians, ch. 15, vers. 44). 2. Etheric Double: The etheric body is an energy field quite densified through which psychosoma joins the physical body.'s an intermediate zone in which the chains pass energy that keeps the body alive. Without this intermediate zone, consciousness could not use the cells in your physical brain, because the fumes of thought, derived from your mental body and the emotional emanations, originating from your psychosoma not have access to physical matter. This energy body has received several classifications: Etheric Double (Theosophy), Vital Body (Rosicrucian Order), Holochakra (Conscientiology ) bioplasmatic body (Parapsychology), Energy Body (Occult) pranamayakosha (Hinduism). The silver cord, the aura, the chakras and ectoplasm are components of this complex energy. The etheric double is seen by clairvoyants as a distinct mass of fog violet-gray, faintly luminous, which interpenetrates the dense physical body and extending slightly beyond it. According to the Brazilian parapsychologist Hernani G. Andrade, the etheric double appears to be more than an energy matrix itself a body.'s a field of force that permeates every part of the physical body. He is the backdrop, the basis for true substance of physical matter. It consists of a web or network of nadis energy, which, in their tens of thousands are intertwined and form, in certain locations, multiple focal points, of which the most important of the Hindus received the name of "chakras." Being the etheric double the energy matrix of the silver cord, it is a vital element in projective processes. Depending on the amount of etheric double that accompany the silver cord in the projection, the projected psychosoma may have greater or lesser density. 3. There is a moment in the evolution of the spirit in which it no longer needs to reincarnate in some orb. this case becomes unnecessary for him to use a vehicle of manifestation as psychosoma only appropriate for handling psychic on the astral plane. occurs then the final disposal of the vehicle psychic and spirit becomes manifest only mental body (body of thoughts, mentalssoma, mind) on the mental plane, beyond emotions and psychic manifestations conventional pure consciousness in those plans. Such free manifestation of the Spirit is known by several names: Condition of pure spirit without perisprit (Allan Kardec - Spiritualism), Moksha (the Sanskrit: "Liberation"), Nirvana ("The extinction of desire and pure manifestation" - Buddhism); final Samadhi (Sanskrit: "Cosmic Consciousness.") In some cases, the spirit can postpone this for a long time to change the plan mental, helping to stay on the astral plane from their advanced levels through inspirations, teachings and subtle directions to the humanities and physical Extraphysical. Nevertheless, this condition is temporary and due to the plan it will definitely mental. Upon disposal end of psychosoma dissolves the energetic connection (gold cord) that crisscrossed the vibrationally mental body, leaving the latter free of the shackles that were conditions to the dense plans, and releasing it to the transcendental experience higher planes not limited by forms or by time. esoteric schools and spiritualists In this moment of final disposal is called the "Second Death" (since the first death is the end of disabling physical body with the etheric double, and the latter is not considered as a vehicle independent of manifestation, but only one element vibrational intermediary between the physical and astral. Soon your disposal is only a secondary stage of the first death, because the etheric double is just an interface energy between two bodies). Nevertheless, English Robert Crookall (1890-1982), one of the most important researchers of the projections of consciousness and the author of several serious books on the subject (great books, which unfortunately has not been translated into Portuguese), during the 1960s, formulated the theory that the disposal of the etheric double in the final hour would be equivalent to a death, and then went on to call this second death. Years later, in the 1980s, Waldo Vieira (1932 -) picked up on the idea and started calling Crookall disposal of the double also the second death, and obviously, by direct impact, called the final disposal of psychosoma third death. Today, many followers of these two great researchers projections also call as well. soon as the researcher observes closer, there some confusion on this issue: the traditional spiritual systems is an approach that disregards the etheric body as a vehicle of manifestation of consciousness, because it does not bear the conscience being one interface energy between psychosoma and dense body. Something like: 1 . physical Body - 1.5. Double ether - 2. Psychosoma. Crookall In the system of the double Vieira and is considered as a separate element, and therefore is mentioned as one of the deaths in the second case. And then discard psychosoma would be called the third death. 'm clarifying this here just to take the hassle out of many students of the subject. As a matter of logic, if the etheric double is not a vehicle of manifestation independently because no port consciousness directly, it is obvious that their disposal can not be considered as a death, but only as the second part of the first or second stage death. And then discarding the psychosoma naturally be called the second death, which is in accordance with traditions spiritual. Actually both Crookall as Vieira (two excellent researchers projections of consciousness, to which all researchers and projectors are very current, the many books and clarifications projective collected and made available in the open at a time when the approach on the subject was very closed and full of myths) tried to specify too and modernize this issue of disposal of bodies, and that with the best of intentions to facilitate the study, but ended up without realizing it, to increase the confusion on that. For readers who wish to research more about this particular issue, I suggest reading the following books: OBS. Such a list is very brief, only books that touch on the theme of the vehicles of manifestation of consciousness and projections and implications and bioenergetic conscienlial. - projectiology - Waldo Vieira - Ed IIPC. - Spiritual Journey II - Wagner Borges - Ed Universalist. - The Etheric Double - Major Arthur Powell - Ed Thought. - The Astral Body - Major Arthur Powell - Ed Thought. - The Mental Body - Major Arthur Powell - Ed Thought. - Spirit, Soul and Perispirit - Hernani Guimarães Andrade - Ed Thought. - Elucidations Beyond - Ramatis / Hercílio Maes - Knowledge Ed. - The Transition Called Death - Charles Hampton - Ed Thought. - The Man and His Bodies - Annie Wood Besant - Thought Ed. - Man Visible and Invisible - Annie Wood Besant and Charles Webster Leadbeater - Ed Thought. - The Crisis of Death - Ernesto Bozzano - Ed Maltese. - Phenomena Bilocation : Unfolding - Ernesto Bozzano - Ed Mail Fraternal ABC. - The Spirits' Book - Allan Kardec - Ed the Fed Espírita Brasileira - FEB. - The Journey of A Soul - Peter Richelieu - Ed Thought. - The Techiniques of Astral Projection - Robert Crookall - Ed Aquarian Press - London. - OBS. There is a translation of the Spanish book published in Argentina in the 1980s: "Las de la Proyeccion Techniques Astral" - Ed.Lidiun - Buenos Aires. - The Study and Practice of Astral Projection - Rober Crookall - Ed Citadel Press - USA. - Out of the Body - Robert Crookall - Ed Citadel Press - USA. - More Astral Projection - Robert Crookall - Ed Aquarian Press - London. - The Supreme Adventure - Robert Crookall - Ed Aticc Press - Great Britain. - Proofs of Life After Death - Martin Ebon - Ed Thought. - Death: The Great Adventure - Alice A. Bailey - Ed Foundation Avatar. - Pratical Astral Projection - Yram - Ed Samuel Weiser - USA. OBS. terrific This book reports the projective Yram (pseudonym projector Frenchman Marcel Louis Fohan) English is an adapted translation of the original French "Le Medecin L'âme" - There is a edited translation into Spanish in Argentina in the 1980s: "El Medico Del Alma" - Ed Kier - Buenos Aires. - In several works from the series of books "Nosso Lar" spirit André Luiz, past spiritually and Francisco Cândido Xavier Waldo Vieira, there are several bids enlightening about the etheric double, psychosoma, projections of consciousness, the chakras, the mental body, mediumship and the narratives of life after death. - Likewise, there are several bids illuminating the works of English clairvoyant and Theosophist Charles Webster Leadbeater (Books: What's In Death, Clairvoyance, The Astral Plane, The Mental Plane, Invisible Helpers, The Dreams, The Hidden Side of Things, and others. All edited in Portuguese by Editora Thought) . - There is a great matter of Pippa Kulchesk on the etheric double published in the Journal of Christian Spiritualism (Special Issue no. 6). Same can be accessed in the column of Editorial Experience (magazine editor) on our website. SOURCE: http://gestu.21.forumer.com/viewtopic.php?t=6 Category:Powers Category:Abilities